


Laugh

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crossdressing, DON'T HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX I WILL SHOW UP WITH A FORK TO STAB YOU DONT TEST ME, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Slight gunplay, Smut, Wall Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "(...) the shorter man didn’t need much convincing after watching the bodyguard beat a man to a pulp after he had pointed a knife to Kihyun.He needed to have him.And have him he did."Card BPrompt: Crossdressing





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonnyTheNunuEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnyTheNunuEater/gifts), [showkiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkiho/gifts), [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> Written with the font Garamond 12
> 
> As Gerard once said, "don't I look pretty walking down the street in the best damn dress I own?" (this has almost nothing to do with the fic but I wanted to quote MCR lemme live ok)
> 
> This is majorly based on [this](https://twitter.com/DoctorFatCat/status/1085976449234993152) look from idol room bc I just... I fucking loved it y'all have no idea  
> Also thank you to [Ronny](https://twitter.com/ratedtopki) and [Alex](https://twitter.com/kihyunshowho) on twt for being sweethearts and hyping up this plot so much uwu I hope you guys like it (and I'm sorry it took me so long to finish it :c)  
> (Also I'm sorry, I know this A/N is already super long, but Stuck is a really nice match to this story uwu)  
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Idk If I still have to say this isn't proofread, but in case you guys didn't know: I rarely proofread before posting lmao

Yoo Kihyun was a man of character. He knew what he wanted, and when he wanted, and he’d speak up about it. He had it in him to be a leader, always had, and it was no wonder he had been the best fit for the head of the gang. He was good, precise, intelligent, a lot more dangerous than his soft features and apparently delicate body would indicate. Under the designer suits and “business” clothes, there were firm muscles, scars that he wore proudly as prizes, each of them representing a battle he’s won.

Though when it came to prizes, his most valued one was exquisite, to say the least. Like a precious stone, for no one to dare touch unless they wanted to trigger the boss’ rage. Sharp mind and built body, a man made for the business. That’s how he’s gotten to Kihyun at first, going up classes in the gang until he was the best pick for his personal security. And the shorter man didn’t need much convincing after watching the bodyguard beat a man to a pulp after he had pointed a knife to Kihyun.

He needed to have him.

And have him he did.

It started out more casual. Kihyun would take him in his office, the door locked — most of the time — and have the bigger man bent over his table, taking it like a champ, so soft under Kihyun’s hands you would never guess this was the same beast who would go through any length to protect the boss.

Eventually, Kihyun would take him home, most of the times would have him sleep over. He had grown soft, deep inside he knew, but wouldn’t allow himself to admit to it. He wouldn’t, no, until he had to.

Hyunwoo had been his bodyguard at first. They fucked, he was mostly at Kihyun’s mercy behind closed doors, but outside, his duty was to keep him safe, even if it meant to break the man’s orders, and put himself at risk.

So it was done. Kihyun was safe, the man was dead, and Hyunwoo was bleeding. A dark crimson stain growing on the fabric of his clothes, and he fell to his knees in pain, his vision blurry as he clutched the wound on his stomach. Another man came in, and Kihyun was running on his direction at the same time. Hyunwoo tried getting up, he tried to fight. The man was armed, he needed to protect the boss.

But Kihyun was faster. He wasn’t built and large like his bodyguard or the man coming for him, but he was agile, and fast, and he kicked the man on the throat before he could raise his gun at him, disarming him, and using the man’s own weapon to end his life. Right between his eyes.

Hyunwoo’s vision blacked out.

 

That had been over a year before. Kihyun had stepped in, and Hyunwoo was not to do field work anymore. There had been a discussion, the bodyguard arguing it was his job to keep Kihyun safe, and that he would be at peace knowing he was being guarded by himself. The boss had spoken, though. He didn’t tell Hyunwoo why at the time, but eventually he would. The older man had been taken to his place, Kihyun against him staying in the hospital and claiming it wasn’t safe to their business if someone found out where one of his men was settled.

He had made sure Hyunwoo was safe, and healing properly. A year and a half later, the former bodyguard hadn’t left the place, and he never would again, for he didn’t wish to.

The man hadn’t stopped working. Kihyun wasn’t stupid — no wonder he was the boss —, he knew Hyunwoo was intelligent, and he had field experience, which meant he could still do his work from home, in his own office. He was still working in security, and wherever else Kihyun thought he’d be needed. Sometimes Hyunwoo got frustrated, missing field work, missing the adrenaline boost that came with it. He’d be working out for hours straight to lessen his frustrations, and when that wasn’t enough, he’d push Kihyun down onto their bed and ride him like he needed it more than air; leaving them both breathless.

 

It was another busy day. Kihyun had spent the night out, busy with _work,_ and it was late afternoon when he finally got home. Fresh back from a hit, he was still wearing his work clothes. [Black from head to toe,](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1067773374774992898) with his holsters strapped around him, those which he was more than ready to take off, tired and feeling heavy after carrying those things all around.

He’s about to unstrap himself, calling out for his fiancé so he can pamper the older male with his attention, missing him after being out for several hours, when he spots something unusual.

A stranger. A _lady_ stranger, sitting on his couch, her back to him. He squints, wondering what the actual fuck is happening. “Excuse me?” He calls, approaching the unknown person, hand going for one of his Berettas, a semi-automatic APX 9mm model, wondering if something’s up, since Hyunwoo hasn’t replied.

“Are you gonna shoot me?” Asks a voice, certainly unexpected, and extremely familiar. She turns around, and she’s not a _she,_ but his fiancé. “Chivalry really is dead, isn’t it?” Hyunwoo asks with a faux innocent look in his eyes.

“Hyung… What are you doing?” Kihyun questions, approaching the couch fully and watching as the older stands and turns to him, the sofa the only thing keeping them apart.

“Isn’t there a cliché about getting a girl as a gift to the boss so he can celebrate his big win?” The older asks, toying with the ribbon keeping his peach colored silk robe closed. “You know you’re not getting an actual girl, and if you even joke about getting one you’ll be in trouble. But I’ve had this in my head for too long.”

Both the possessiveness and the fact the older has had this planned for a while now have Kihyun burning up. He moves to unstrap the holsters, but is stopped by the other.

“Keep them on. But unload the guns. And put the knives on the table.” He instructs. The shorter does as told, curious to what’s happening next. He puts his knives and the cartridges on the dining table, and puts the Berettas back in the holsters before quickly walking around the couch to reach Hyunwoo.

“You look so fucking hot.” He whispers, pulling the older in by the waist, relishing on how he almost purrs in response. “Who would have guessed you’d look so good in a wig? I shouldn’t be surprised.” He chuckles. “You look good in everything.” Kihyun whispers.

“I do?” Hyunwoo asks, tilting his head to the side slightly and putting a hand to the younger’s shoulder, pushing him down gently. “Tell me how good I look.” He demands, standing in front of the other man in all his glory, the silk peach robe contrasting with his skin, and with the black tights the younger hadn’t noticed before. The dark brown wig is almost the exact shade of the older’s natural hair colour, and it fits him so well it makes Kihyun want to scream a little bit.

“Fuck, baby, you look so beautiful.” He whispers, tugging on Hyunwoo’s hand so he’ll come closer. “So pretty. I wonder what someone would say if they saw you like this.” He mutters. The older takes a step forward and gets on the couch, a knee on each side of Kihyun’s legs, before he sits down on his lap. The boss runs his hand up his thigh, to where they disappear under the robe, and feels the lace hem against his skin. “What would Jooheon say? The boy has such a crush on you. He probably thinks you’d fuck him so good. Put him on his place.” He chuckles maliciously. “Little does he know…”

The older puts a finger under Kihyun’s chin and tilts his head up, bending down.. “It’s been too long since we’ve had time for ourselves for you to be blabbing about other people when I’ve prepared something for you.” He complains. “Are you gonna take your prize or not?”

“Is that even a question?” Mutters the shorter, bringing his hand up and bringing Hyunwoo closer by the nape of his neck. He claims his lips, and then runs both his hands up his thighs, not going past the lace hem on purpose. Hyunwoo makes a small noise at his teasing. “What’s gotten into you to get all dolled up and sit on the living room with just a robe on, waiting for me?” He laughs, nibbling on the older’s bottom lip. “Whatever it is, do it more.” He says, grinding up against Hyunwoo’s ass.

“Oh. I’m not in _just_ a robe.” The older mutters, straightening up and looking down at Kihyun with a lust filled gaze.

The boss’ mouth goes dry. He brings his hand to the peach colored silk ribbon, and pulls on an end, undoing the knot. The robe slides down the older’s body easily, as if it was water running down his skin, and reveals his undergarments, a vision of complete [ sin ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ce/34/5f/ce345f6f081a9b1c51a793f0be4cd7e9.jpg). Hyunwoo’s cock strains, hard and wet, against the lace panties, the small thing not containing him in the slightest. The lacey bralette covers his big and muscular chest, and his shoulders look even broader with the thin straps snug around them. He looks amazing, the garter belt right around the smallest part of his waist, making it look even slimmer.

“Oh, darling.” Kihyun whispers, looking up at Hyunwoo’s face. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He roars, pulling the older up so he’s on his knees, his crotch right in front of Kihyun’s face, and he kisses the head of his cock, where the lace is soaked. Hyunwoo groans softly as he cups the bulge. “I think we both know you’re nowhere near the ideal size to fit these.” He chuckles.

Hyunwoo doesn’t reply, just lets his head fall forward, waiting for the younger to proceed with his ministrations, the long hair cascading beautifully around his face. That’s a human hair wig for sure. The younger cups his face with a hand, the other massaging Hyunwoo’s cock through the lace, watching how his lips part and he makes a small noise.

Kihyun leans in, his hand pulling the panties down enough so that the older’s hard on can spring free, and he takes the very tip in his mouth. Hyunwoo keens, impatient after having waited for so long for the younger to touch him. Whole days without Kihyun’s touch, he was bordering insanity.

The younger kisses his cock from base to tip, like it’s just _so_ precious to him, before he takes it back into his mouth and slides his thin lips down the shaft slowly, pulling a needy moan out of the bigger man. He sucks him off slowly, torturingly calm, loving how despite wanting more, Hyunwoo just takes what he’s offered, without complaints apart from whining. He tries to go down deeper, to take more of the older’s cock in his mouth, and he succeeds until a certain point, knowing he’s probably being too greedy. He loves the tangy taste of his precome against his tongue, how stronger it gets when Hyunwoo’s desperately turned on, just like he is right now.

He pulls off, and moves his lips to kiss up Hyunwoo’s happy trail, then to his hip bone, where the symbol of their gang is tattooed for everyone to see this man belongs to Kihyun before anyone else. The garter belt keeps the older from feeling the heat of the shorter’s lips on his skin, and he huffs annoyedly. Kihyun runs his hands up his muscular body, feeling him up, playing with the soft lace material, wondering how much it must have cost. One of his hands goes back down to the older’s waist as he moves his lips to kiss his ballsack, and tease the place with his tongue, fully aware of how sensitive Hyunwoo is right there, and his other hand finds the older’s chin, and two fingers slip inside his mouth.

“You’re so pretty, all dolled up like this.” Kihyun mutters. “Pretty things like you deserve to be well taken care of, don’t they?” He asks before taking one of the older’s balls into his mouth, sucking softly.

Hyunwoo makes a slight desperate noise, and his hips buck forward. He’s leaking, he’s been wet for some time, and he really wants something else inside him.

Kihyun soon realizes, though, that the older’s been impatient for a reason, as he grips one of his buttcheeks with a hand, and his pinky finger meets something hard right down his crack. He pulls off from sucking on his balls, and looks up at Hyunwoo with a stern look as he grips on the buttplug through the fabric of the panties. “What’s this?” He asks.

Hyunwoo shakes his head, the long hair moving along as he shyly tries to make himself smaller for Kihyun. The younger knows all of his toys, though, and so well that he can tell by touch this one plug is new. “It’s new.” The older confirms, speaking quietly. “I got it to show you. It’s custom made.” He pushes his ass back against Kihyun’s hand when he tugs lightly on the toy. “I fucked myself and put it in before I came down to wait for you.

Kihyun’s breath catches. He gets up, bringing the older with him, somehow managing to keep Hyunwoo from falling as he holds onto him and helps him stand. He takes the older by the waist, and pulls him along with him. They go upstairs and get inside their bedroom. Kihyun pushes Hyunwoo up against the wall, and brings their hips together, his hands holding the older by his slim waist, and lips meeting his long neck, to mark him even more.

“You like playing with dangerous things, baby.” The shorter mutters lowly against his jaw, and brings one of his guns up to press the tip of the barrel to the underside of his chin. “But you’re always so good. You never misbehave, hyung. How am I supposed to show you what you deserve?”

“You should just fuck me hard anyway.” The older breathes, arching his neck when his boss runs the gun down his neck. “Show me my place, come on. I miss your cock, Kihyunie.” He practically whines. “Please?”

“When have I ever denied you of anything?” Kihyun asks, breath hot against the older’s neck. Then he bites his pulse point, and sucks on it to make sure it’ll leave a mark, the gun pressed against the older’s bulge, cold. He presses up against it too, keeping the Beretta between them as they grind against each other. He trails kisses down the taller male’s body, catches his nipple through the lace of the bralette, looking up to see how blissed out Hyunwoo looks, his head thrown back, the fringe of the wig sticking to his face as he moans quietly.

Then he pulls away completely, and when the older gives him a confused look, he raises an eyebrow with a smirk, putting the Beretta back in the holster. Hyunwoo doesn’t hesitate to reach out and pull him closer again, this time pressing Kihyun himself against the wall as he kisses him desperately. The older undoes the straps of the holsters desperately, pulling them off Kihyun and letting them fall to the floor. Hyunwoo breaks the kiss, and he breathes heavily as he roughly pushes the suit jacket off the younger, pulling it off of him and then taking him by the waist to kiss him. He runs his hand under Kihyun’s long sleeved shirt, the thick material bunching up under his armpits, and the older pulls back again so he can take it off completely.

Once the boss is shirtless, Hyunwoo takes a step back to look at him. The scars on his muscular chest and arms just make him more attractive. He’s beautiful, slim and firm, his toned stomach inviting Hyunwoo in to have a taste. He wants Kihyun to ravish him, he wants to kiss and lick each and every scar, to be on his knees before him and take all he has to offer.

The younger looks at him with a fiery gaze. The chain he always wears is still around his neck, the metal against his light tanned skin shining under the fluorescent lights. Hyunwoo grabs the holsters and motions for Kihyun to detach himself from the wall so he can put them back on. He complies, and soon he’s got them back on, against his naked torso, and the older male hasn’t seen anything hotter than this man in his entire life.

Hyunwoo moves forward, then, and he attaches his lips to Kihyun’s skin, nibbling on his collarbones. He’s impatient, though, so he’s soon moving down, kissing down his torso, sucking on his nipples on the way down, and nibbling on his slight abs, and one of the biggest scars he has, right there, swiping his tongue over it. He undoes Kihyun’s pants, quickly, bordering desperation as he pulls his cock out of his underwear, and pumps it firmly.

“How dare you deprive me of this?” He questions annoyedly, looking up at the younger’s face with a scowl, Kihyun looking down at him with dark eyes. He brings a hand to the back of Hyunwoo’s head, slightly bothered by the wig, since he can’t grip it like he would the older’s hair.

His fiancé doesn’t even fight it, though. He leans in eagerly to take him into his mouth, sucking and tightening his plump lips around his girth as he bobs his head, moaning at the lewd taste. He loves it, they both know he does, the heaviness of Kihyun’s cock against his tongue. The smell of his arousal, the strong taste of precum. The younger is soon thrusting his hips against his mouth, and he lets him. He welcomes it well, stalling his movements so Kihyun can fuck into his mouth.

He chokes lightly when the younger thrusts too deep, but doesn’t tell him to slow down. Hyunwoo has his hands on Kihyun’s hips for leverage, but lets him dictate the rhythm completely, taking the mouthful of cock just like he’s been missing to for days. Kihyun moans, grips the wig, uncaring of the fact it might come off — but pleased that it doesn’t — and starts thrusting harder and slower, bringing Hyunwoo in until he’s taking his whole length. He starts going even slower, bringing his cock down the older’s throat slowly and pulling off at an ever more lethargic pace. Then he keeps him there, completely seated in his throat, moaning at the spasms around his cock as Hyunwoo tries to take it, choking around him.

Kihyun pulls Hyunwoo off, and keeps his lips around the head of his cock, fucking his mouth with just the very tip, watching the red skin disappear between the slick lips. The older stimulates the underside of the head with his tongue, sucking hard on the head as Kihyun fucks his mouth with it.

“Fuck, baby, just like that.” He moans. “Look at you. You love cock, don’t you?” He chuckles with malice, but Hyunwoo nods anyway, obediently. “Of course you do. You’re always so well fed.” He thrusts back in all the way, then moves Hyunwoo’s head against him slowly, his lips tight around him sliding up and down slowly. He moans around him, like he’s begging for more, like he needs more of Kihyun inside him, which he does.

Hyunwoo pulls away, and looks up at Kihyun with glassy eyes, pleading silently for them to carry on with it. His boss chuckles, and pulls the older up gently, catching his lips and kissing him, letting their tongues meet and make a mess of themselves, earning soft erotic noises from Hyunwoo as he squeezes his buttcheeks in his hands, turning them around carefully without breaking the kiss. He rests Hyunwoo’s upper back against the wall, and sucks on his bottom lip before pulling off to look in his eyes. “Turn around, hyung.” He mutters darkly. “Hands against the wall.” He instructs before backing away to give the older space to move.

He’s as obedient as ever, turning around for Kihyun and putting his hands palm flat on the wall, arching his back to expose himself to him. With a sigh, the younger moves closer, and he grips his cheeks in his hands again, observing how his small hands look even smaller cupping the older’s large buttocks. “These were expensive, weren’t they?” He questions slyly.

“Yes.” Hyunwoo says with a breathy chuckle. “You’ll have to get me new ones.”

“I’ll get you ten more.” Kihyun roars before ripping the lace of the panties with his hands, pulling on it until the older’s hole is exposed, his rim clenching around the buttplug. Kihyun understands now what Hyunwoo meant with ‘custom made’. This toy has a heart shaped base, and engraved on it, in box letters, was ‘Kihyun’s’. “Jesus Christ, Hyunwoo. I’m so spoiled.” He whispers, pulling on it to see what’s the shape of the actual plug, practically drooling at the rim stretching around the lilac silicone as it gets girthier. He pulls it out completely.

It’s got about six millimeters diameter, which means it’s a large sized buttplug, and it’s tear-shaped. Hyunwoo’s hole gapes, and Kihyun wonders how long he’s had that in him for. He throws it towards the bed, and in less than a second his attention is back on the older. He ogles at his stretched hole, wanting to just stick it in him and fuck him senseless. But instead he takes the Beretta, and runs the tip of the barrel down Hyunwoo’s back, smirking at the way his breath catches, and how he arches his back in need.

He teases his rim with the very tip of the gun, loving how his hole is so slippery the metal slides against his skin. Kihyun pulls the trigger, and the hammer springs forward, nothing firing out, but the jolt of it enough to earn a needy whine from Hyunwoo. He pushes it very faintly against his entrance, like he’s about to fuck him with it, and the older pushes back against it. That’s when Kihyun pulls it away.

 _“No.”_ Hyunwoo moans. “I want it.”

Kihyun clicks his tongue, pushing his thumb into the older’s entrance and fucking him slowly with it, pulling it to the side to stretch him even more. “No, baby. It’s dirty.”

“But I want to play.” Hyunwoo whines.

The younger leans in so he’s speaking against Hyunwoo’s ear, his chain cold against the older’s skin, making him shiver. “I’ll give you something better to play with.”

“Is it as hard as the gun?” The question comes with a breathless chuckle.

“It’s harder than the fucking gun.” Kihyun roars.

Hyunwoo pushes his ass against his hand harder. _“Give me.”_

Kihyun is quick to comply. He puts the gun away, and he moves to the bedside table quickly to grab more lube.

“I’m already wet.” Hyunwoo whines. “Fucking come here.” He demands.

“I can’t risk it, hyung.” Kihyun says calmly as he lubes himself up. “Shut your dirty mouth.” He hisses.

Hyunwoo’s faint whimper at the harsh tone turns into a loud moan when the boss slips inside him. Kihyun brings his hips back slowly before snapping forward again, and with a hand around the older’s neck, he pushes him back so his head is throw back and Kihyun can talk with his cheek against his temple as he fucks into him.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? You were hungry for cock, now _take it.”_ He spits, his snapping against the older’s large ass, slipping inside so easily it’s blissful.

He move his lips to the side, nibbles on the lateral of the older’s neck as he thrusts into him, fucking deep and hard, smirking when Hyunwoo starts pushing back against him. No matter how much cock he gives him, it never seems to be enough. The older will always want more, and it’s probably why Kihyun never got tired of him, probably why he never would.

The older’s moans are loud, needy, his nails scratch the wall as he tries to get leverage, taking it like the champ he is. He’s been needing it, craving it. He loves how Kihyun fucks him, exactly like he needs to be fucked, like they’re connected in such a way the younger just _knows_ what he needs and how to deliver. He loves it, he adores it, when Kihyun doesn’t have to be up early, and they have lazy morning sex, and Hyunwoo gets fucked on his side, drooling on the pillow like he’s still asleep, his noises so faint and soft he could be dreaming.

He feels full, extremely sensitive as he clenches around Kihyun, loving the feeling of the lingerie against his skin as he gets pounded into another dimension, where he only ever remembers who he belongs to, and with. His cock is strained against the lace, contained, and he likes how it makes him feel so small. Kihyun grabs his hips and trusts hard, stalling inside him to the hilt for a second before pulling out to pound into him again.

Then he pulls out.

“Turn around, baby.” He requests, guiding the older to turn to him, and pushes him gently to have his back against the wall. “I wanna watch your face while I wreck you.” He mutters, like he’s telling Hyunwoo what time it is, and it has the older weak on the knees.

Kihyun holds one of his legs, and pulls it up, hooking it around his hip before lining himself up again and slipping back home, groaning as he does, Hyunwoo not missing a beat as he squeezes around him teasingly, head thrown back as he cries softly. He takes it so fucking well.

The younger goes back to snapping his hips, the friction driving him insane as he rolls his hips and drives his cock inside Hyunwoo’s warm body. He grips the older’s thigh that’s raised around him, and licks the crook of his neck, fucking deeper and slower, relishing on how Hyunwoo moans at every single trust, arms around his shoulders and gripping onto him like he’s about to faint. Kihyun pulls back to look at him, watches his face as he gives him a hard thrust, how his brows furrow deeper and he whines, lips in a slight pout.

“Look at you.” He mutters lowly. “You’re such a pretty thing.” He teases. “Look at how red your ears are. You get embarrassed when I fuck you well like this, hyung? Hm?” He whispers, lips against his earlobe. “One would think you don’t enjoy it so much you beg me to fuck you sometimes. Do you remember, Hyunwoo? How you walked right into my office and demanded to be fucked? You were just my bodyguard, I don’t know what made you so brave.” He laughs. “I had to gag you with my tie, remember? I had to fuck. you. three. times. until you were satisfied.” He roars, emphasizing each word with a hard trust, and Hyunwoo following with needy cries, clutching onto Kihyun. “I’ve never met anyone with an ass so hungry for cock before.”

“If you didn’t fuck me so well maybe I’d be less needy.” Hyunwoo breathes out, panting.

The boss chuckles. “You think that’s a comeback?” He bites his neck, bruising him again right next to another one. The older’s been unmarked for too long. He needs to reclaim his territory.

“There.” Hyunwoo cries, his voice higher as Kihyun hits his spot dead on. “There, there.” He taps the younger’s shoulder frantically, muscles tensing, especially the ones around Kihyun, and getting on his tiptoes out of reflex, and the younger has to do the same not to slip out of him.

“Does it feel good? Did I find your little magic spot?” Kihyun asks. “Are you gonna come, baby?” He ghosts his hand over Hyunwoo’s cock, still trapped in the panties.

“Yes!” Hyunwoo cries, voice impossibly high as he spams around Kihyun’s cock, it stimulating him so well he feels like he’s about to explode.

“Not yet, baby. Hold on, I’m almost there.” Kihyun whispers. He grips onto Hyunwoo’s thigh, his nails probably ripping the tights, and leans in to take his nipple into his mouth. He gets annoyed at the lace, and moves his other hand up to move it away, letting his lips meet the bare sensitive skin of Hyunwoo’s nipple, sucking on it. He rearranges himself, bringing Hyunwoo further down and planting his feet flat on the floor, bending his knees and almost having the older sitting on his lap as he fucks up into him. Hyunwoo cries, and spreads his legs as much as he can to take it, feeling it building up even more. “You’re taking it so good. You’re so good.” Kihyun says through gritted teeth, reaching it too. “You fucking love to take it, so fucking beautiful.” He grips Hyunwoo so tight there’ll be finger shaped bruises on his skin later. “You wanted me to fuck you with the _gun,_ Hyunwoo. Are you really that fucking thirsty? Is that how much you need something inside you? How did you even survive almost a week without getting any? Did you fuck yourself raw with your toys? I’m not even surprised.”

“I’m coming!” Hyunwoo cries, fucking back onto Kihyun’s cock. He moans, his legs shake and he squeezes around Kihyun desperately. The younger takes his cock out of the panties and strokes him dry, groaning at how blissed out and beautiful the older looks when he comes, crying out as he shoots his load all over himself.

He holds onto him then, and slips out. Hyunwoo whines, but doesn’t fight him as he can’t really stand anymore. He walks to the bed with Kihyun’s aid, then pushes him down to sit on the edge. “Do you want my mouth or my ass?” He asks, looking at the younger’s cock hungrily, even though he’s already come.

“I’ll let you pick where you want me to come.” He replies, leaning back and balancing himself on his forearms.

Hyunwoo nods slowly, then he climbs on the bed, and straddles Kihyun before lining him up with his ass and sitting onto his cock. He moans softly when he bottoms out, and starts moving on top of him like he’s still chasing his own orgasm, his ass snapping against the boss’ thighs as he takes his cock with the utmost pleasure, biting down on his bottom lip and groaning.

Kihyun lies back on the bed, his toes curling against the carpeted floor as the older rides him hard, taking him to the hilt. He’s close, he’s been close for a while, and knows he can’t hold back for much longer, but he’ll prolongate this for as long as he can. He watches as this beautiful muscle pig of a man in delicate lace lingerie fucks himself on his cock, his own dick already soft, but he goes at it like he needs it. The lingerie is slightly wrecked, some of it stretched beyond repair, ripped, both on accident and on purpose, and Kihyun makes a mental note to buy hundreds of pairs for the older, since he has a feeling they’ll only last one night before they have to get a new one again.

They could go slow, they could be more careful not to rip or ruin them, but that’d mean not fucking Hyunwoo as hard as he can and make him scream, and that just won’t do.

He can’t deprive the man of it.

Or himself.

Hyunwoo snaps his hips, then starts rolling them like he wants to milk Kihyun’s cock, and it’s enough to have the younger bucking up into him, coming with a drawn out moan. He shoots his load inside the older’s sensitive entrance, and holds onto his thighs as he does so. The older whines, seating fully on his lap with his cock deep inside.

“You can get off now, hyung.” Kihyun whispers.

The older leans forward, Kihyun still inside, and lies down on top of the younger, hiding his face from him. “No.” He mumbles stubbornly.

“Come on. I’ll plug you, I know you want that.” Kihyun chuckles, reaching for the buttplug he had previously tossed onto the bed. “I need you to get off before I do though.

Hyunwoo huffs in annoyance, but slowly moves up so Kihyun will slip out of him. The younger slips his fingers inside to keep the cum from seeping out. He guides the older to lie on his front on the bed, and kneels between his legs, slipping out his fingers and pushing in the plug, smiling at the content noise the older makes.

He then helps him lay on his back, and takes off his wig gently, guessing it’s clipped onto the older’s hair. He throws it to the side, running his fingers through Hyunwoo’s [ bleached dirty blond hair. ](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1067776311236583424)

“I needed that.” Hyunwoo sighs happily.

“I know. You made yourself clear.” Kihyun giggles, helping the older take off the lingerie, undoing the belt, and sliding off the tights, thinking about how nice it’d feel to fuck Hyunwoo’s thighs while he’s wearing them. That can wait, though.

He takes off his own pants and underwear, finally, and the holsters, sighing happily at being free of all the confinements at last. He moves to the older, and kisses his lips softly. “Don’t even think of falling asleep without taking a shower.” He chuckles, kissing the tip of his nose.

Hyunwoo pulls him close, arms around his waist, and kisses the tip of his nose back, and plays with the chain around his neck. “Give me a second, okay? I think you fucked me stupid.” He says, earning a giggle from his fiancé.

“I’m not that powerful.” The younger noses his cheek. “Yet.”

“I’d argue against that.” Hyunwoo sighs.

They lay there, Kihyun with his head on the older’s chest, drawing patterns on his skin and admiring the few hickeys he left there, wondering how the ones on his neck are gonna look like later.

“Do they sell those in red?” Kihyun asks after a while, and Hyunwoo barks out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I totally biased when it comes to Berettas? Yes. Is it because the symbol resembles MCR's logo? Maybe.  
> I'm not even pro guns, I'm just stupid biased.  
> -  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge


End file.
